


battered down

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/"><b>morganoconner</b></a> who wanted adorable schmoop ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	battered down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/profile)[**morganoconner**](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/) who wanted adorable schmoop ♥

Dean opens an eye when he feels the bed shift next to him, and a moment later the covers are lifted and an arm slides around his waist. He tenses for a moment, pretty sure that Sam could be drunk enough to try something. But then there's a soft tug on the end of his belt, fingers stroking over the smooth leather and Dean pushes his elbow back. There's an amused _oof_ when he connects, and Gabriel's hand moves to slide under Dean's shirt.

"Oh come on, no celebratory nookie?" Gabriel's tone is low and teasing in Dean's ear. "We done good today, you know. Besides, Cas and Sammy over there are having fun."

Dean lifts his head far enough to look at the other end of the room. Sam and Cas are shoved together on the other bed, watching some history special on TV. There's a half empty bottle on the table next to them, and it shows in the way Cas is slouched up against Sam. The light from the TV hurts Dean's head and he rolls away from it.

Gabe's arm moves with him, his palm sliding around to rest on Dean's lower back. His fingers find Dean's belt again, grasping it to pull Dean closer, and Dean wriggles against the touch.

"'m not putting out tonight. Didn't even buy me dinner." Dean mumbles against his chest. He's exhausted, a deep ache running through his body that makes moving painful. Thinking hurts too, and he's close to telling Gabriel to back off for awhile.

Gabriel just moves in closer, wedging a leg between Dean's. "Didn't think you were hungry after all that."

Dean doesn't bother responding, instead mimicking Gabriel and wrapping an arm around the angel's waist. Dean's fingers hit gauze and tape on his ribs, and Dean pulls back to meet Gabriel's gaze. He starts to talk but Gabe cuts him off with a shake of his head.

"Too tired to argue, and I'll be fine. No worse off than you are."

Dean shakes his head, ready to argue but Gabriel moves too quickly for him. He leans in, mouth hard on Dean's. Dean whimpers when he pulls back but Gabe just raises an eyebrow.

"Sleep, please." It's softer now, the words unexpected and they catch Dean off-guard. Gabriel kisses him again, his hand moving up to cup Dean's cheek. Dean hmms his agreement, cuddling closer as Gabe pulls the blankets tight around them.

It doesn't take long before Dean's almost asleep, Gabriel a comforting weight against him. A loud burst of noise from the TV drags him back out of it though, and he pokes at Gabe's back in annoyance.

"How about in the morning we wake up their hung-over asses our own way?" Gabe whispers, sliding his knee up the inside of Dean's thigh.

Dean snorts out a laugh as he relaxes again, and he falls asleep to Gabriel's fingers in his hair.  



End file.
